Mi asesina
by kilLh3r
Summary: No todos los días descubres tu lado oscuro, ese que temes mostrarle a los demás, pero tampoco todos los días llega ese alguien que es capaz de hacer que hagas todo lo que algún día juraste esconder en lo mas profundo de tu ser, y quien sabe algunas cosas mas. Invito cordialmente a que pasen y lean.
1. Chapter 1

_Hola! _aquí esta mi primer fic, de ante mano pedir disculpas por cualquier falta de ortografía, la historia es "mujer contra mujer" XDD, así que si alguien va a comentar algo que no tiene sentido y mas encima homofobo, con todo respeto pido que se lo ahorre (plz si llegaron hasta aquí no fue solo para criticar) y eso, espero con toda mi alma que lo disfruten tanto como yo he disfrutado escribiendo.

**los personajes no me pertenecen (lamentablemente, sino seria millonaria) **

_letra: pasado_

letra: presente

(): pensamientos rapidos

Francia 2 de enero 2008

¿Se han preguntado cómo distinguir entre el querer ser y el ser realmente? y es que las apariencias engañan, no todo lo que brilla es oro y las promesas no siempre son cumplidas, bueno, al pie de la letra. En verdad, aun no tengo del todo claro como pude involucrarme con ciertas situaciones, cosas, personas, pero sobre todo con ella, podría describir de una y mil maneras su sonrisa, la gracia de sus movimientos, la elegancia con la que arquea su espalda cuando son mis manos las que la acarician, cuando nuestra piel es una y nuestro corazón late en un mismo ritmo, en sintonía. Pero no todo siempre fue así y aunque este estúpido traje naranja, el hedor a sangre y orina que desprenden las paredes y el molesto caminar el guardia digan lo contrario, les puedo afirmar que antes era una niña buena, al menos antes de cruzarme con mi asesina. Todo comenzó así.

Francia 25 de diciembre 2006

_-Ronald, llevamos caminando más de media hora buscando un baño ¿no crees que habríamos regresado al hotel en este momento?- mi frustración era notoria, el frio, las bolsas de compras que el caballero aquí presente ni se digna a cargar y mis manos entumecidas, definitivamente no ayudan con mi desesperación. _

_-Hermione, cariño, si tan cansada estas ve tu sola al maldito hotel o camina sin ninguna queja- fue su respuesta, su tono era duro. Estábamos de "vacaciones" en Francia, el cual era el nombre bonito para "el viaje de intento-de-reconciliación" que nos habían regalado los padres de Ron para quien sabe qué. Si bien, para las personas estábamos "felizmente" casados hace 2 años, nunca me había sentido tan poca cosa en mi vida, no solo por sus tratos o los cambios que hizo desde su papel de hombre generoso, atento, romántico a la...cosa que es ahora, si, cosa porque hasta el mismo Voldemort podría ser el hombre ideal comparado con él. Pero claro que no todo es culpa de él, para algunos soy la diosa de la paciencia, para otros soy la estúpida más grande por aguantar todos sus malo tratos, para mí, para mí solo soy una mentirosa. _

_-bien, entonces quédate con tus putas bolsas- dije al mismo tiempo en que las tire por los aires (dramáticamente, a veces puedo serlo) - me canse, me canse de tu actitud y de querer arreglar las cosas contigo, el demonio de Tasmania es una dulzura al lado tuyo- dicho esto, puso cara de confusión, supongo que no tenía ni idea del demonio de Tasmania- adiós...- fue lo último que dije, era mejor irse que descargarme en medio de la calle, ni siquiera pensaba en tomar un taxi, estaba segura de que el hotel estaba cerca y un poco de aire fresco me ayudaría a pensar y calmarme. Caminando pienso, pienso en cómo se me ha escapado la situación de las manos, mientras que una mujer cualquiera viene en sentido contrario al mío, el sonido de los tacones se hace cada vez más fuerte, es en ese momento en que la miro, porque nadie me conoce, porque si algo bueno que había traído Francia era esto. Lo cierto es que me declaro una mujer frustrada, observadora, el recorrido que hacen mis ojos desde su cara hasta el suelo en que camina y de vuelta lo comprueban y no era la primera vez, también practicaba cuando caminaba de la mano con ron ¿Qué más podía hacer? he de admitir que me case por la seguridad que traía esta unión, Ron era mi amigo de la infancia, la gente esperaba que fuéramos el uno para el otro y a pesar de todo lo que sentía, también lo intente creer alguna vez, resultó que solo era como una ave totalmente libre que se apreso ella sola en su jaula. _

_Cuando llegue al hotel ya había aclarado muchas cosas, decidido algunas y dudando de otras, fui a la recepción y me atendió un hombre mayor que usaba exactamente las mismas gafas que harry, oh, harry, como me gustaría que estuviera aquí, quizás no me daría el mejor consejo del mundo pero si escucharía sin juzgarme- ¿puedo ayudarla señorita?- dice el señor interrumpiendo mis pensamientos._

_-mmm, supongo que solo quiero avisar que me dirijo a la habitación 307- me miro y me dijo que no había necesidad si ya tenía la llave, claro! como no se me había ocurrido, al terminar de subir las escaleras escucho unos ruidos de susurros y una puerta cerrarse, no le tome importancia y saco las llaves, mientras entro a la habitación en el camino dejo todas mis prendas hasta llegar a la cama, que irónicamente es matrimonial, ja! es lo menos que tengo ahora, no era un mal hotel, se podía decir que hasta lujoso, alguien golpea la puerta, maldigo, me pongo la bata y abro, desgraciados ¿es que acaso no leen que dice "no molestar"? eso no quita que asome un poco más mi cabeza, solo por si acaso, la puerta del frente está abierta, mi sorpresa fue cuando veo detenidamente el pomo cubierto de sangre, me quedo fijamente mirando uno minutos más, no entro ni loca, esto definitivamente no era una película de esas de suspenso, ni tampoco me sentía como una protagonista, me disponía a entrar de vuelta a mi habitación, entonces ahí aparece, primero una pierna, luego un vestido rojo y una mano se sujeta delicadamente del marco de la puerta, me quedo embobada esperando lo que podía suceder, es obvio que es una mujer pero ¿está herida? ¿Ella golpeo mi puerta? -porque no estaría mal- susurro con media sonrisa, luego recuerdo la situación y sacudo mi cabeza, ha pasado casi una eternidad cuando al fin decide mostrar su identidad, dice unas cuantas palabras en francés hasta que nota mi mirada fija en ella, la reconozco, ella parece hacer un esfuerzo en reconocerme._

_\- ¿Fleur?- _

_-Hermione- dice con un suspiro y con ese acento tan sensual. _

_-¿estás bien?- esta era una pregunta en general, la situación de la sangre lo ameritaba y claro, como iba a decir "¿estas herida o heriste a alguien?" antes de hacer esa pregunta de cortesía, esa pregunta que la gente hace pero en realidad no tiene ningún interés en saber cómo estas y solo espera un simple y rápido "bien", en mi defensa mi pregunta era sincera, yo si quería saber cómo estaba o era mi inconsciente actuando solo para que no se fuera tan rápido de ahí. _

_\- bien ¿y tú?- también es cortes, después de esa respuesta se acerca hacia mí, quedando más cerca de mi puerta - ¿sabes? Estoy un poco…- un ruido la interrumpe- apurada- dice empujando mi cara dentro de la habitación, cuando estaba a punto de decir algo en contra de sus actos hace el gesto universal de "shhhh…" con su dedo índice pegado a sus labios. Pasados unos minutos en donde las dos estábamos paradas, ella moviendo sus ojos que, aunque suene raro, buscaban algún sonido fuera de lugar, sus músculos antes tensionados se relajan y dirige su mirada hacia mi persona otra vez, como esperando que dijera o hiciera algo._

_\- tanto misterio fleur, ¿es que mataste a alguien?- dije en tono de broma y riendo _

_\- la verdad, si-_

_-…..bien- bien, eso sí fue inesperado, sonríe, el estado de shock aún seguía en mi cara- ah, eh, debe ser una broma, no creo…no, no es posible que lo hayas hecho o al menos confesarlo así de fácil, ósea…- pone su dedo en mi boca para callarme, excelente! Has logrado ponerme más nerviosa._

_-hermione- ahí esta ese acento otra vez – me gustaría poder darme un baño y cuando salga, si quieres te lo cuento todo- ¿es mi idea o está muy cerca? - ¿es un trato?-_

_Algún sonido salió de mi boca pero lo tomo como un "si" ya que después de eso, se da media vuelta para ir al baño – te dejare un poco de ropa aquí en la cama- dije antes de que cerrara la puerta_

_-podrías ahorra agua- contesto ella, me quede parada de pronto, intentando descifrar lo que significaba esa oración aunque ya sabía exactamente el significado, la verdad es que estaba decidiendo si tomarla en cuenta o no, cuando me di cuenta lo que estaba pensando, sacudí la cabeza (por segunda vez en el día) y elegí que sería mejor ignorar todo. Sería una mentira si dijera que es el amor de mi vida y en cuanto la vi en mi 4to año quede absolutamente flechada, pero también mentiría si dijera que pasó desapercibida, cada vez que podía mis ojos se deleitaban con aquella chica de cabello claro, todos sus movimientos eran las obras de arte más geniales que alguien podía presenciar, el día del baile en cuanto mi mirada se topó con ella supe que ni las manos fuertes y el agarre firme de viktor se compararían a mi deseo de simplemente tener su ser cerca de mí, pero obviamente, ese deseo moriría en lo más profundo de mis pensamientos. _

_\- listo- me sorprende y más aún que se pasee por la habitación como si fuera suya, no es una queja, claro que no, ¿Quién podría quejarse? Si se está paseando solo con la toalla, dejando ver sus piernas y…..ya, basta. Y cuando pensaba que mi cara ya no daba más de lo roja, ella simplemente tira la toalla al suelo dándome la espalda, se gira y me mira, un micro-segundo debió haber pasado entre mis ojos abiertos hasta que ya no podían más y mi casi quebradura de cuello al girar la cabeza._

_\- Q-q-que haces- no fue una pregunta, solo lo dije._

_\- me dijiste que encima de la cama había ropa, no veo ninguna cama más- me contesto, podía jurar que estaba sonriendo, jugando conmigo._

_\- ahora si puedes voltearte- me toca el hombro, como si me hubiera pedido voltearme, pude no hacerlo y no se habría quejado ¿o sí?- está bien, ¿qué quieres saber primero?_

aclaraciones: en esta historia, si bien los personajes asistieron a hogwarts, la magia no estara presente, otra vez pedir disculpas por las fechas y años elegidas muy random jajajaja hermione tiene 18.

**y hasta ahí llega el primer capitulo, espero que les guste y obvio se aceptan criticas :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Para lo corto que esta el capitulo, debo admitir que me demore un poco, es que era mi cumpleaños y deben comprenderme (cof cof resaca cof cof) espero que les guste y prometo un 3er capitulo mas largo

**he de aclarar que los personajes no me pertenecen.**

**AQUI VA:**

_Me gustaría saber muchas cosas, que ha hecho, porque tenía que matar a alguien justo frente a mi habitación, porque me mira así, por que no puedo evitar yo sentirme extraña de una manera que no puedo explicar justo ahora, porque rayos le tuve que pasar solo esa camiseta de ron que le queda malditamente bien, pero lo primero es lo primero._

_\- ¿Qué quieres contarme?- pregunté mirándola directamente a los ojos, podría nadar en ellos._

_-Han pasado muchas cosas, muchas en realidad ¿te has sentido completamente inútil sin la necesidad de realmente serlo?- se sentó al lado mío y yo me corro un poco, alejándome para poder mirarla mejor, sonrió, resulta que ahora soy como la abuela de caperucita roja o como el lobo.- Entonces por fin encontré algo en lo que soy buena, no es un gran logro pero me siento menos vacía, por otro lado, siempre supe que yo no era del tipo de chica de la familia feliz con su perro.- mira hacia otro lugar, creo que espera a que diga algo en favor o en contra._

_-bueno, eso quiere decir que no es primera vez- En verdad no sabía que más decirle, para ser sincera esto iba contra mis ideales, no bastaba con ese sermón de "me siento vacía y quiero experimentar" que me estaba dando, peor aún, podrá ser que esto, todo esto no fue una hermosa coincidencia y la próxima víctima soy yo. _

_\- No Hermione, no eres mi próxima víctima- me lo dice riendo ¿ahora lee mentes? – Tu cara lo dice todo, debiste haberla visto-_

_\- bueno, tenía que ver todas las opciones-_

_\- Siempre tan lógica, pensante, hermosa- me dice y se levanta de donde estaba sentada ¿Esta coqueteando conmigo? Me han gustado sus palabras pero pensar que me mataría no fue lo más lógico que se me pudo haber pasado por la mente, va para algún lado y luego escucho música lenta, y yo solo ignoro todas mis ganas de preguntarle como sabía que la radio estaba ahí._

_\- Entonces sí, lo hago por dinero, pero no son personas completamente inocentes- se posiciona frente a mí, levanto la cabeza y ella levanta sus manos como ofreciéndolas, me ayuda a pararme luego de aceptar su invitación y de un movimiento me acerca hacia ella, ahora estamos bailando al ritmo de la música, sin apuros, suave, pone sus manos en donde termina mi espalda para que no me pueda separar, pero no pienso ir a ningún lugar. ¿Qué es ser inocente? ¿En verdad alguien lo es completamente? Todas esas preguntas llegan a mi cabeza para luego desvanecerse con cada paso que doy para seguir su ritmo, sigo sin estar de acuerdo con lo que hace(al menos con lo que intento explicarme), pero si con su cercanía, pueden ser los bastardos más bajos de este mundo, pero siempre hay alguien que te quiere vivo ¿cierto? Mi mundo se desarma y se vuelve a armar cuando siento mi nombre en mi oído casi como un suspiro, me acerco más a ella con mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, levanto la mirada y cierro los ojos, Fleur me aprieta más contra ella. Cuando me doy cuenta, estoy sentada otra vez en la orilla de la cama y esta vez ella está sentada encima de mí, con sus piernas a cada lado de las mías, demás está decir que para estas alturas yo me sentía con total libertad de poder tocar un poco más, entonces me permito subir mis manos por sus muslos, después de esto se acerca, ya casi respiramos el mismo aire y yo me siento como la mujer más afortunada del mundo, las dos sabíamos lo que iba a pasar a continuación, no pensaba esperar un segundo más, pero en un rápido movimiento dirige su mirada a la puerta de la habitación, frunzo en ceño y miro también, ya no tenía ese placentero peso en mis piernas, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Fleur se fue corriendo al baño cerrando la puerta, al mismo tiempo en que la de la habitación se abre._

_-Rayos- Ron._

_-vaya bienvenida- me mira con una sonrisa, esa que siempre pone cuando está arrepentido o al menos creo que lo está._

_\- sí, eeeem, bueno, estaba un poco….te has tardado un poco- uso un tono suave, el tono que uso cuando estoy con él, ese que le indica que no estoy molesta, pero en verdad es cansancio y la falta de ganas de una nueva discusión._

_\- Pase por el bar un momento- camina y se sienta al lado mío en la cama para después tomar mi mano – Escucha Hermione, yo no quiero discutir más contigo, quiero que me digas…..- aquí vienen todas las promesas de ser un hombre nuevo, de cambiar y ser la pareja ideal - ¿Qué dices? – observa cada expresión de mi cara con ojos brillosos, llenos de esperanzas, porque él no es un hombre malo, a veces me pregunto si la que es injusta con el soy yo, porque se casó engañado, porque la misma ginny weasley tenía más posibilidades conmigo que él. Ahora es cuando todas las culpas caen sobre mí de golpe, cuando me siento una estúpida egoísta y lo siguiente que pasa es que también le devuelvo la mirada con el mismo brillo pero de distinto motivo; arrepentimiento, culpa, con el intento de hacer lo correcto, trato de sentir algo por esos fuertes hombros, por sus manos gruesas, le acaricio la mejilla con cariño, pero no el correcto, sino con ese de hermano que nunca dude en sentir._

_Cuando me case con Ron, sabía que una mujer tenía deberes matrimoniales que cumplir y aunque lo habíamos hecho algunas veces yo siempre trate de evitarlo, diciendo distintas cosas como "estoy realmente cansada"; "otro día"; "me siento mal" y este era uno de esos momentos en el que no me siento con el derecho de decir algo como eso, tampoco tenía una muy buena excusa, ósea, este era el motivo del viaje. Ron ya estaba acercando su boca a mi cuello y yo intentando tener la imagen de otra persona en mi cabeza cuando escucho la puerta del baño._

_\- Gracias por permitirme usar tu baño Hermione- me da una sonrisa y yo ya no sé si bendecir o maldecir las interrupciones_

_\- ¿Fleur?- dice ron, mirándola de arriba abajo, espero que no se emocione mucho porque yo la vi primero_

_-Hola Ronald, que tal- responde Fleur, mientras camina con la camiseta de ron en las manos ya que tenía otra vez su ropa puesta – Por cierto, gracias por la camiseta- lo mira y se la da, el claramente la recibe con cara de bobo, ¡Por Merlin! Si solo le falta olfatearla desesperadamente como perro anti-drogas._

_-¿Necesitas algo más?- interrumpo su pequeña conversación, con la oculta intención de que centre su atención en mí. Quien diría que la siempre correcta Hermione Granger tenía toda clase de intenciones ocultas, bueno, solo con ella y no era precisamente ser amigas._

_-Ahora que lo preguntas Hermione, si, te necesito a ti- A continuación eso sonó más hermoso de lo que en verdad fue, ya que después de esa frase, apunto a Ron con una pistola en la cabeza, el instintivamente levanto los brazos como si fuera culpable de un crimen y fue pillado con las manos en la masa, pero la situación era completamente diferente, y solo me siento como la reina, no, la diosa de las estúpidas._

_-¿Por qué yo?- digo con un poco de nerviosismo en la voz, intentando mantener la calma._

_-Ya tuviste tu oportunidad para hacer preguntas, ahora despídete de tu "amorcito"- Esto último lo dice burlándose, dudo de seguir sus instrucciones, pero tampoco quiero que le haga daño y ya tengo una idea de lo que es capaz de hacer, me pregunto si la seducción es su vía de acercamiento hacia sus víctimas o hasta sus clientes, si es así, vaya que es buena- vamos Hermione, prometo que te va a gustar- _

_-Dudo que me guste hacer algo obligada-_

_-Te sorprenderías- hace un guiño con su ojo y de golpe arruga la frente, que le da un aspecto más duro- basta de charlas, nos vamos- golpeo fuertemente a Ron en la cabeza, haciendo que quede inconsciente, ¡miren! Si además tiene fuerza. Después de verificar si Ron estaba totalmente "out", me toma del brazo, apuntándome, eso sí que no era necesario._

_-puedes dejar de apuntarme con eso, hare lo que pidas- Cualquiera se podría preguntar porque no corría o intentaba algo, en verdad, lejos de temerle, sentía una gran curiosidad sobre lo que quería de mi o hacer conmigo ¿Alguien me puede decir por que dude sobre mi teoría del plan maléfico? Oh, malditas hormonas._

_-Tendré que ponerte esto en la cabeza- Era una especie de bolsa de tela negra- solo para que no sepas por donde ni donde vamos- como si pudiera decirle a alguien. Justo después todo se pone oscuro, y falta un poco de aire, abro mis ojos pero no puedo ver nada a través de la tela._


	3. Chapter 3

Aquí esta el capitulo, espero que lo disfruten y prometo que el próximo sera mas largo

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN.**

_¿Se han fijado cuando en las películas, el raptado aparece en un cuarto asquerosamente sucio? Esto era todo lo contrario, desperté en lo que parecía el sofá más caro del mundo, la pregunta es cuándo y cómo caí dormida, el melodioso sonido de alguna pieza de Mozart invadía la habitación, la paz y el olor a comida preparada recientemente me envuelven, luego recuerdo mi situación y me levanto de golpe._

_\- Hasta que despiertas- La voz de Fleur golpea mis tímpanos de una forma en que la música clásica sonaba básica en comparación con sus palabras, si no fuera a matarme me lanzaría como leona hacia ella, pero claro que hay que mantener la compostura._

_\- Deberías matarme de una vez- Por primera vez después de la oscuridad, la miro._

_-Já-Levanta la mirada y se encuentra con la mía, sonríe, esto se siente como un deja vu, en la mano tiene una copa de Martini y está sentada en un sillón igual de caro que el sofá en donde estoy, se bebe todo de un trago sin despegar su mirada de mis ojos, se levanta y camina por detrás del sofá pasando sus manos por el respaldar de este, como en una larga caricia hasta llegar por detrás de mí, se inclina hasta que siento su respiración en mi sien - Te deseo de muchas formas, mas no muerta- y se va detrás de una puerta._

_Ahora que me dejo sola puedo inspeccionar mejor el lugar, elegante y de apariencia antigua pero no descuidado, espacioso, en el centro colgaba un candelabro más grande que yo, en las paredes rojas también había unos cuadros del renacimiento, un retrato prominente muestra a una mujer rubia, elegante y hermosa con aspecto dominante, olor a madera y limpio llegaban a mis fosas nasales, dos plantas le daban un aspecto más vivo a la casa, entonces comienzo a caminar, acercándome a los muebles y tomando los adornos de porcelana, cristal y algunos marcos con fotos más de la época, tres rubias( ¿cuantas rubias más me encontrare?) cada una más grande que la otra posan felices, las dos más pequeñas se abrazan sonrientes, puedo adivinar cuál de ellas es Fleur, al lado de esta foto hay otra donde esta ella nuevamente y un joven que nunca he visto en mi vida, parecen bastante cercanos, habría visto más si el sonido de las pisadas en el suelo de madera no me hubieran interrumpido, ahí está Fleur otra vez y yo comienzo a perder la paciencia, detrás de ella aparece un hombre vestido de manera semi-formal y como si fuera el descubrimiento más grande de los tiempos, miro la foto otra vez, lo miro, vuelvo a mirar la foto y lo vuelvo a mirar a él. Cuando Fleur abrió la boca para hablar este se le adelanto._

_\- Muy bien Hermione, debes tener hambre pero primero recibirás algunas explicaciones que imagino esperas y luego instrucciones- este hombre de acento francés más marcado que el de Fleur, cabello castaño claro y ojos verdes, alto y de evidente cuerpo trabajado se para en frente de mí, erguido casi mirando hacia abajo, para darme instrucciones, vaya semental._

_\- Basta Francoise – Ella le toca el hombro y luego pronuncia unas palabras en francés que no me doy el trabajo de entender, estúpido acento, estúpido nombre tan francés – Hermione, él es Francoise mi….- ¿Novio? ¿Prometido? ¿Esposo? ¿Amante? -Primo - ¡Gracias al cielo! – Síguenos, por favor- Después de eso, desaparecieron por la misma puerta por que la habían entrado y yo solo podía pensar en que necesitaba un baño. _

_Atravesamos un largo pasillo hasta llegar a un comedor igual de elegante que la habitación anterior, estaba todo servido, un pavo entero que parecía excesivo para tres personas, vino, ensaladas y todo lo necesario para alimentar África entera (está bien, quizás exagero un poco) Ahora que lo pienso, esa vez que estaba aburrida en la madriguera, debí haber leído el "Manual de Carreño" en vez de esa novela. Se formó silencio un tanto incomodo, al menos para mí. Comienzo a comer y de pronto mis movimientos se vuelven más rápidos, salvajes, tomando todo lo que podía a la vez que me ayudaba tomando grandes sorbos de vino, ahí me percate de dos cosas, no recordaba la última vez que me alimente decentemente y de las miradas divertidas que ambos me daban y yo me les quede mirando también, en una posición divertida con una pierna de pavo mordida en mi mano, con la boca llena, debo tener el pelo desordenado, así como una criatura salvaje que acababan de rescatar, con la diferencia es que esto era secuestro._

_\- Veo que tenías hambre- me dice Francoise._

_\- sí, veras, he de morir con mi estómago lleno- le conteste con mirada desafiante y escucho una risita de Fleur._

_\- Creo que Fleur te dejo bastante claro que nuestra intención no es matarte Hermione, sino todo lo contrario - ¿Me van a….revivir? – Mañana temprano, empezaras todo un entrenamiento, desde las más básicas hasta las más complejas artes de pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, control y manejo de armas blancas y de fuego, supervivencia, espionaje, en resumen, hasta un mísero accesorio para el cabello será letal en tus manos- todo esto me lo dijo con un tono de orgullo en su voz._

_\- ¿Por qué yo?- mi semblante ya era más serio._

_-Eso por ahora es confidencial- toma un poco de vino- Pero si puedo informarte que Fleur será tu instructora en todo este proceso.- _

_-Veremos si es que puedes ser la mejor de la clase aquí también- Es la primera vez que ella habla en todo el transcurso de la cena, después de decir eso se lleva la copa a su boca, estoy segura que para ocultar otra sonrisa. Cuando estaba lista para devolver esa clara provocación, Francoise me interrumpe, indicándome donde está el baño por si quería darme una ducha, me indico donde estaría mi habitación, frente a la suya y al lado de la de Fleur, después de eso doy las gracias y me marcho hacia el baño, escuchando cada vez más lejanos los susurros en el comedor._

_El baño estaba, como siempre, al fondo a la derecha, antes de llegar subí unas escaleras y recorrí un gran pasillo, había una serie de puertas cada una más misteriosa que la otra, puedo jurar que se escuchaban ruidos detrás de estas, pero mi intención no era interrumpir por lo que no me atreví a abrir ninguna, solo llegue al dichoso baño, comprobé que Francoise me había mentido, ya que no había ninguna ducha ahí, más bien era una tina, muy antigua y muy bella, el color blanco se le debe haber desaparecido en el paso de los años, quedando con un tono más hueso, el piso tenía el clásico diseño ajedrez, después me doy cuenta que realmente lo tenían todo planeado, había ropa doblada que imagino es para mí, la lleno de agua y comienzo a desvestirme, miro alrededor y observo distintas botellas y vacío de todo un poco dentro de la tina, distintos olores llegan a mi nariz pero uno de ellos se me hace conocido, más fragante y llamativo, el color del agua cambia a un color rosa pálido y yo por fin siento la agradable sensación del agua por todo mi cuerpo, cierro los ojos sin pensar en nada mas de un minuto, cada una de mis manos se pasean por el brazo contrario al que corresponde y descienden hacia mis tobillos, el camino va en subida, mis dedos acarician la parte interior de mis muslos y suelto un suspiro, mi mente, que puedo calificar como correctamente sana comienza a jugarme una mala pasada y de pronto, ya no estoy sola en aquel baño, siento un cosquilleo en la parte baja de mi estómago y abro los ojos por un microsegundo, una figura que reconozco se pasea por ahí y siento su presencia frente mío._

_-¿En que piensas Hermione? – Esperen, eso sonó muy real._

_-¡Mierda! Fleur, deberías tocar la puerta.- lo dije al mismo tiempo en que instintivamente mis brazos se envolvían lo más que podían en mi cuerpo y mis rodillas también, sintiendo calor en mis mejillas, mucho calor._

_\- Bueno, este es mi baño personal….- no la dejo terminar._

_-Francoise me dijo muy claro, al fondo a la derecha-_

_-No, yo lo escuche muy claro, dijo a la izquierda- ¿Quién diablos pone un baño al frente de otro? – pero no te preocupes, te dejo con lo que sea que hacías, disfruta- se va, así como así, casi dando saltitos, al parecer ella sabía muy bien en lo que estaba pensando._

_Mi baño termino casi inmediatamente después de ese fatídico y hermoso accidente, al fin estoy en mi habitación, esta vez estoy segura de que lo es, era bastante acogedora para ser una casa tan gigante, ya estaba metida en la cama donde fácilmente cabían 4 personas más, desde ahí aun podía verlo todo, paredes azules con algunos cuadros de paisajes y uno, que personalmente me gusto, tenía caballos corriendo en el campo, grandes cortina color "colche vino" llegaban casi al suelo y aunque no combinaban mucho, me agrado la idea de que el sol no me interrumpiera tan fácilmente, también estaba el closet que llevaba a "Narnia", así de grande, así de viejo también, por otro lado tuve la idea de que, con todos los pensamientos que he tenido podría fácilmente, a estas alturas de mi vida, entrar al closet y salir simbólicamente, pero siendo realistas eso aún no iba a pasar. Mientras más lo pienso, me doy cuenta que ni siquiera me preguntaron si estaba dispuesta a seguir ese "entrenamiento", yo sé que por algo he sido secuestrada y esas cosas, pero podrían haber preguntado al menos de cortesía ¿cierto? Después de todo ese baño sí estuvo relajante, el sueño comienza a vencerme. _

_Aun no acabo de despertar y siento un peso encima de mi cuerpo, mis ojos se abren de golpe cuando intento mover los brazos y no puedo, Fleur tiene sujetadas mis muñecas por encima de mi cabeza, ahí estaba otra vez, el motivo del sueño tan agitado que tuve en la noche, solo con un camisón, mostrando sus tan maravillosas piernas._

_\- Deja que me mueva- si, sonó un poco brusco, pero calculo que son las seis de la mañana y yo aún quiero dormir_

_\- Hermione, situaciones como estas podrían surgir- Espero que siempre vengan de ti- Tendrás que saber cómo librarte, solo improvisa- me dijo y yo pensé en esta vez agregarle un "por favor", pero obviamente no iba a funcionar, cerré los ojos, justamente mi cerebro estaba en trance, puede ser el sueño o la persona encima de mí, no encontré más solución que apoyar los pies en el colchón y levantar las caderas, cuando lo logre gire haciendo que ahora ella quedara debajo de mi cuerpo, el detalle aquí es que no me soltó las muñecas, por lo tanto no tenía en que apoyar mi peso y caí con todo mi rostro en su cuello, literalmente olía a rosas y la combinación de su propia fragancia solo aumentaba el agradable aroma, podía haberme quedado ahí por siempre disfrutando de ella._

_\- Así no conseguirás que te suelte, sino todo lo contrario- dice y al fin deja libre mis brazos, solo para poner los suyos alrededor de mi cuerpo._

_\- ¿Por qué haces esto?- le digo, aun con mi rostro ahí, siento como se estremece cada vez que mi respiración choca con su piel._

_\- No mates el momento- suspira y acaricia mi espalda, solo el sonido de nuestras respiraciones y la naturaleza están presente, podría acostumbrarme a estar así, levanto la mirada y contemplo la paz que toda ella desprende y se une con el cantar de algunas aves, abre sus piernas para que yo quepa entre ellas y sus caricias siguen por mi espalda pero no sé en qué momento se escabulleron por debajo de la ropa, lentas y suaves, ya estaba lista para caer dormida y el clima era la excusa perfecta para no separarme ni un centímetro._

_-Hermione- No, no te atrevas – Ya es hora- hago un sonido de clara protesta y luego me acurruco más, suelta una risa y toma mi cara entre sus manos para hacer que la mire – Te lo compensare- De pronto en lo que yo denomino como un ataque de valentía, estira su cuello y me da un corto beso en los labios, para mí, esa pequeña demostración se sintió como estar en el cielo, ni cuenta me di cuando fue que me quede sola en la habitación, de pronto la idea de ser la alumna-rehén de Fleur no sonaba para nada mal._

Disculpen la demora, empece las clases en la universidad y el año comenzó muy ocupado, ademas de los problemas con la señal.


	4. Chapter 4

_Termine de darme un baño y Francoise me informo que Fleur me esperaba afuera de la casa por lo que fui a buscar ropa más abrigada, en mi búsqueda observe la cama aun desordenada, entonces recordé lo que había pasado esta mañana más temprano, sonreí y la deje así, es mi forma de mantener al menos un tiempo más el recuerdo o para confirmar que no fue un sueño. Cuando salí ella estaba ahí igual de hermosa, la nieve a su alrededor solo lo acentuaba más._

_\- Estoy segura que podrás hacer esto. - ¿A qué rayos se refiere? Y como siempre, lo que hizo luego no me lo esperaba, para nada, se acercó lentamente hacia mí, yo solo contenía mis ansias de la probabilidad de un segundo beso, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, levanto su mano y todo se volvió negro, otra vez._

_Me desperté rodeada de blanco, en la nada, solo árboles y más nieve, una nota estaba a un lado de mi cuerpo con un "Lo siento" en grande, si hasta su letra era bonita, la tome, estaba doblada y vi lo que había en el interior de la hoja "Cinco días de supervivencia Hermione, suerte" Mierda. ¿Qué era esto? ¿Esparta? Lo primero que hice fue mirar para todas partes, esperando que esto fuera una mala broma, es invierno, por favor ¡Si hasta los osos están dormidos! Estuve muchas horas ahí, la mañana se había hecho tarde para cuando decidí que no me quedaba más que superar lo que yo misma denomine como primera fase de mi entrenamiento. _

_Vague por los alrededores buscando lo que sería mi refugio, nieve, nieve y más nieve, el frio comienza a hacerse notorio, pienso que quizás, solo quizás pudieron haberme advertido de esto, así me pongo ropa más gruesa, un "Gracias Fleur" sale de mis labios al mismo tiempo que mi boca tirita y abrazo mi cuerpo. Cuando llego a la cima de una mini montaña de nieve, diviso una cueva que se encuentra justo al lado de un rio congelado, entonces decido que ese será mi hogar por lo próximos cuatro días. _

_Agradezco al cielo haber leído alguna vez los pasos para hacer fuego, debo ser sincera y admitir que frotar palitos es una tarea más difícil de lo que sonaba en los libros, pero al menos no estoy muriendo de frio, es de noche y estoy sola, es inevitable recordar el invierno pasado, cuando Ron se apegaba más a mí para así generar calor y era agradable, ahora mismo necesito un poco de eso, soy una persona reservada y la soledad provoca muchas cosas, una de ellas es pensar, pensar en el "¿Qué hubiera pasado si…?" o simplemente reflexionar sobre mi interior, la verdad es que siempre he estado en una constante huida sobre ese aspecto, ya sea leyendo, manteniendo mi tiempo ocupado, casándome. Un ruido (bendito) interrumpe mis pensamientos, movimientos, hay algo-alguien-cosa afuera de mi cueva, me levanto y camino lentamente, con la esperanza de que "eso" no me escuche, cuando mi humanidad tiritante está completamente fuera y alejada del poco calor que había dentro de la cueva, una figura no identificada se lanza sobre mí, en la oscuridad pude, no sé cómo, adivinar que era Fleur, ¡vaya supervivencia!_

_\- Pelea- eso fue una orden y yo solo espero que diga algo más lógico -Pelea- sigue siendo una orden, pero ahora me llega un golpe en la cara. Dolió _

_\- Espera, Fleur, por….- Otro golpe, esta vez en las costillas._

_\- Te he dicho que pelees- Lanza otro golpe y esta vez logro esquivarlo._

_\- No te golpeare sin razón.- _

_\- Es por eso que te golpeo.- Me lo dice dispuesta mientras lanza una patada ¿Dónde aprendió a moverse así? - ¿O es que la perfecta Hermione Granger no tiene idea de cómo defenderse?.- Ríe – No es algo que puedas aprender de los libros.- _

_\- Es solo que….- Golpe, ¿No me dejara hablar?- Auuch….- Paso mi lengua sobre mis labios y siento el sabor metálico de la sangre y estoy casi segura que lo tibio que siento en mi nariz, también lo es._

_\- Lo sabía…- Golpe, y esta vez de parte mía, porque yo también sabía jugar, cuando estoy lista para dar un segundo puñetazo, lo esquiva y empiezo a pensar que esto es totalmente injusto._

_Sabía que iba completamente a perdida, al menos logre que sangrara de la nariz, también estoy completamente segura de que su ojo derecho estará morado y a pesar de la situación en la que me encuentro, me doy el tiempo de pensar que incluso así, estaría completamente hermosa. Me sorprende cuando se lanza con todo hacia mí, logrando que perdiera el equilibrio, rodamos, a veces queda ella arriba y se las arregla para golpearme, a veces me las arreglo yo para hacerlo, cuando terminamos de rodar ella fue la que termino encima de mí._

_\- Hermione….- Cierro mis ojos esperando el golpe de gracia, esperen ¿Beso? Oh, sí, claro que lo está haciendo y yo no le hago esperar correspondiéndole, en estos momentos no importaba el labio sangrante y muchos menos el frio, ya que a decir verdad, sentía todo lo contrario, se separa, observándome, yo me rio al pensar que la nieve podría hacerse agua con el roce de mi cuerpo, llevo mis manos a su nuca, haciendo que mis dedos se adentren en el rubio de su cabello y la jalo hacia mí para comenzar otra vez la maravillosa danza de nuestros labios, mi lengua pide permiso para entrar y encontrarse con la suya, suelta un suspiro, comenzando así una pelea en igualdad de condiciones, mucho más justa, mucho más placentera, se estremece cuando siente mis manos heladas en su estómago, se vuelve a separar y recibo un corto beso, cuando ya está de pie, estira la mano ofreciéndome su ayuda, no quería que se levantara ni que se alejara de mí, pero tampoco desprecio su ayuda y le tomo la mano._

_-Acompáñame- me dice sin soltar mi mano y yo solo pienso que así, podría acompañarla hasta el mismo infierno. Entonces veo que nos alejamos de la cueva._

_\- ¿Me estas secuestrando…otra vez?-._

_\- Las dos sabemos que vas con toda disposición- Mira hacia atrás, porque seguimos avanzando, porque no he soltado su mano y no pienso hacerlo._

_Ya no podía avanzar más, había que descansar y ella lo sabía, se detiene, mira por alrededor y hace un gesto._

_\- Por aquí debe estar- Dice escavando en la nieve – Aquí- De la nieve saca una mochila, vaya si tenía todo preparado, arma una tienda, yo para ayudar hago el fuego, solo para presumir mi nueva habilidad adquirida, me mira y sonríe mientras arma la carpa, esto se siente como un día de campo._

_\- Hermione, tenemos que ir hasta Italia para matar a Antonio Macedoni…- No la deje continuar._

_\- Eso suena a…nombre de spaghetti- Le dije, para suavizar el ambiente que de pronto se había vuelto tenso – Además ¿Que hizo para que mereciera morir en tus manos?-._

_\- Aún no estoy preparada para contarlo- Decía mientras se acercaba a mí y me da un corto beso, y lo tomo como una disculpa por la repentina falta de confianza, pero como dije, podía ir hasta el mismo infierno y eso incluye ir donde el hombre pasta. _

_Ya estábamos en la tienda, juntas porque hacia frio, si me lo pidiera pasaría la vida así ¿A quién le importa el motivo de matar a ese hombre? Si me permite sentir su calor, poner mi pierna sobre sus muslos y acaricia mi cabello mientras de a poco me va venciendo el sueño, nadie quiere caer en los brazos de Morfeo cuando tienes otro par en los que calzas perfectamente, sin esfuerzo, como si fueran la pieza del rompecabezas que faltaba._


	5. Chapter 5

_Hola! lo siento por la demora, la verdad es que pase por un largo tiempo de sequía, ademas de otros "proyectos" pero aquí estoy y voy aprovechar todo lo que tengo, gracias por los review que me han dejado, en verdad les pido disculpas, lo mas probable es que mañana, bueno, en consideración de la hora, hoy suba el próximo capitulo, espero que lo disfruten como yo disfrute escribiendo. Como siempre dejo en claro que los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia si :) _

_La mañana ya había llegado, desperté lentamente, acurrucándome un poco más conmigo misma, para después sentir una voz, ligera, llamándome, la tienda estaba abierta, lo notaba por la brisa que llegaba a mi cuerpo._

_-Vamos Hermione, no perdamos más tiempo- Levante la mirada para encontrarme con la majestuosidad de su sola presencia._

_-¿No quieres desayunar?-_

_-Puedes comer algo en el camino.- Eso significaba que ya había comido- No solo estamos escapando de mi primo, sino que un hombre es nuestra presa y los bosques no son el lugar más tranquilo para hacer un picnic.-Esperen._

_-¿Escapando de tu primo? ¿No te envió como misión?-_

_-No, este es un asunto bastante personal.- Me ofreció su mano para que pudiera levantarme, había sonado bastante seria en todo momento, por lo que no me quedaba más que cambiar mi ropa lo más rápido posible._

_Íbamos caminando en silencio, no puedo evitar pensar en la locura de esta situación, que para ser sincera me gustaba, quizás este era el preciso momento en donde dejaba todas mis ataduras y aunque sabemos que, si en algún momento se me cruza por la mente escapar sería una tarea casi imposible, pero la escena era distinta, en primer lugar porque no pienso ir a ningún lugar y segundo, no tengo nada, absolutamente ninguna imagen clara del futuro y exactamente es eso lo que vengo evitando tanto tiempo, desde niña, siempre evaluando los pro y contra antes de hacer lo que, incluso, desde lo más profundo de mi deseaba, esta vez no tengo claro él porque, me estoy lanzando directamente al precipicio de lo inseguro, completamente fuera de la zona de confort en la que me suelo desenvolver ¿Es porque dudo de mis capacidades? Claro que no, pero sin duda la adaptabilidad no es mi punto más fuerte. Es increíble como alguien puede ser el gatillo para abordar lo desconocido, seguirle por los caminos en los cuales nuestra naturaleza humana se desvive por conocer, como un guía, porque sin duda ellos podría transitar con los ojos cerrados, sin embargo, apuesto que ni cuenta se dan cuando abren todo un mundo nuevo para las personas como nosotros, los que no cruzamos las línea, somos como islas esperando a ser descubiertas, levanto la mirada, puedo ver su espalda y no tengo ni la más mínima idea si la he encontrado, si ella es la indicada, pero sin duda siento una sensación de libertad me invade, inhalo fuertemente, respirando el aire helado del bosque, era posible que para cada isla esta su aventurero._

_Llevamos muy poco tiempo juntas, y me refiero al tiempo en el que coincidimos, aun así, la nueva vibra que se apoderaba de mí logro que apurara mi paso hasta que llegue a su lado, la confianza había muerto tan rápido como nació, pero no podía dejar que me ganara, pues, aunque en estos momentos me describía como una persona limitada socialmente, no era ninguna cobarde, entonces su mirada se dirigió a mi cuando sintió la puntas de mis dedos en su antebrazo, en una pequeña caricia fui viajando hasta llegar a su mano y dejo que entrelazáramos nuestros dedos, no, no era una clase de gesto completo e incondicional de amor, tampoco pienso crear una historia de fantasías, el gesto era de compañía, solo eso. Fleur se detuvo de golpe y levanto la cabeza en lo que parecía un acto de concentración, apretó mi mano y tiro de ella, para que corriéramos. _

_-¡Alto ahí!- Un hombre calvo con ropas harapientas, acompañado de otros dos levanto su dedo, apuntándonos, observándolo mejor vi que tenía un cinturón en el cual colgaba un machete._

_-Ladrones.- Susurro Fleur._

_-Díganme jovencitas ¿Qué hacen solas por un lugar como este?- Claramente el calvo era el líder del grupo y en cada palabra que decía, más se acercaba._

_En una acción rápida, Fleur sacudió su cabello –Quizás estamos buscando un poco de…diversión.- Demás está decir que el tono que usó para esa frase era completamente provocador, también caminaba acercándose a él –Hacían falta los hombres de verdad.- Ya estaban frente a frente, las caras enfermas de los acompañantes del sujeto calvo se acentuaban más y más, expectantes a lo que podía experimentar su jefe, Fleur acaricio su cabello, acomodándoselo, relamió sus labios y poso una mano en el pecho de aquel hombre, tenía una barba larga y trenzada en la punta, sus ojos se arrugaban al sonreír como idiota, al mismo tiempo que mostraba su falta de dientes, racionalmente su estrategia era simplemente excelente, no había que gastar energía extra a parte de la que el frio ya nos estaba quitando, sus compañeros venían hacia mí, flacuchos, con sonrisas pervertidas, parecían parientes, ambos con nariz aguileña, ojos pequeños y afilados, sucios. _

_-Entonces…- Desvío otra vez la mirada hacia Fleur, con su cara muy cerca de ese hombre, cuando me doy cuenta de su mano, cautelosa dirigiéndose hacia el machete, sus dedos ya estaban en el mango, lo toma y lo quita suavemente, decir que estaba preparada para lo que vino después sería una vil mentira, en un microsegundo le dio en el cuello un certero golpe con la hoja, como si de cortar plantas se tratara, la sangre salpico en su cara, el calvo murió con una extraña mueca en su cara, la boca y sus ojos abiertos le dieron un toque de sorpresa en su expresión, Fleur limpio la sangre del arma en la ropa del caído y dirigió la mirada a los secuaces que se encontraban cerca mío, reaccionaron bien ante la sorpresa ya que corrieron hacia a mí, ambos solo tenían unas navajas, cuando el primero llegó, lanzo un golpe hacia mi cara que logre esquivar, agachándome, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo enfrentar una situación de pelea, además de la que viví con Fleur, pero debía improvisar, di un giro extraño y conseguí darle una fuerte patada en sus tobillos logrando que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera, Fleur rápidamente deslizo otra vez el machete por el cuello de aquel muchacho, me quede ahí agachada, como esperando que fuera por el segundo acompañante, pero se alejó, al descuidarme gracias a la sorpresa, recibí un golpe directo en la cara con la rodilla del otro tipo, nunca había sentido un dolor así, con esfuerzo volví a levantarme, observe mis opciones, recordé que el primer secuaz tenía una navaja, había caído unos metros más allá de su cuerpo, con esfuerzo corrí para alcanzarla logrando mi objetivo, nos quedamos viendo, desafiantes, expectantes, esperando que alguien diera el primer paso, apreté con más fuerza el cuchillo que tenía en mi mano, al mismo tiempo que mi mandíbula se tensionaba, apretando los dientes, una sonrisa escapo de mi oponente, mostrando sus dientes descuidados y amarillos, arrogante, yo intentaba acercarme de a poco, hasta que él comenzó a correr, estiro su brazo hacia mí y salte, logrando esquivarlo, esta vez era mi turno, desde abajo intente dar una puñalada certera en su estómago, pero él fue más rápido y se movió hacia un lado, al mismo tiempo que lanzaba otro golpe, logrando un corte en mi brazo._

_-Mierda-_

_Me reincorpore e intente darle un golpe en la cara con mi brazo no herido, cuando se cubrió con el suyo deteniendo mi golpe, junte todas mis fuerzas y le di una patada en la rodilla, con una mueca de dolor de agacho instintivamente para sobar su rodilla, pude insertar otra patada en su mandíbula haciendo que cayera para atrás, me lance sobre él, su navaja había caído más lejos, decidida busque clavar el arma en su ojo izquierdo, pero logro tomar mis manos, comenzamos una lucha, podía sentir como cada vez no podía más, así acortando la distancia entre el filo y su ojo, con un último esfuerzo, apoye todo mi cuerpo hacia delante, pude sentir como entraba la navaja en su cuenca, soltó un grito de dolor y toda la fuerza que ejercía hacia mi desapareció, me levante y busque a Fleur con la mirada, se acercó ofreciéndome el machete por lo que la mire confundida._

_-No está muerto.- Dijo ofreciéndomelo con el brazo aún estirado._

_-Deberías…deberías hacerlo tú.- Conteste mirando el suelo._

_-Por favor.- Esa era una manera extraña de pedirlo, pero acepte, no sabía cómo hacerlo, por lo que la imite, apoye sin fuerza el filo contra la garganta del ahora inconsciente, trague saliva, casi podía experimentar la sensación del machete contra la mía, usando más energía deslice rápidamente toda la hoja contra su cuello, un chorro de sangre salpico sobre mí y un poco de mi cara, de inmediato vinieron a mi mente imágenes, de unas vacaciones en el campo con mis padres, cuando sin descaro hicieron lo mismo con un cordero._

_-Pudiste haber peleado con los dos sin esfuerzo.- Le dije observándola desafiante._

_-Claro que sí, pero no hay mejor entrenamiento que las situaciones reales ¿Sabias?- Tenia un poco de sentido. _

_\- Al menos, pudiste matarlo…-_

_-Te hacía falta Hermione, tienes que perder la sensibilidad estas circunstancias y esa es la forma de hacerlo.- Contesto calmadamente._

_\- A la mierda- apreté mis puños – ¡A la mierda tu forma de hacerlo!- grité_

_-Her…- No la deje terminar._

_-No sé cuántas víctimas tienes en tus manos Fleur y tampoco me interesan, pero no tienes derecho a imponer cual es la manera "correcta" para que yo aprenda y ¿Sabes qué? Tampoco tienes ni el más mínimo derecho para decidir quién es la puta persona "correcta" para vivir o no.- Volví a gritar –Diablos Fleur, son personas.-_

_-Piensa Hermione, si no eran eliminados, era seguro que atacarían a alguien más, probablemente indefenso, no estoy justificando, pero debes admitir que hay personas que somos más culpables que otras.- La mire y me encontré con sus ojos, ciertamente debía admitir unas cuantas cosas más._

_Caminábamos en silencio, ella iba adelantada otra vez y yo iba pensando en lo que me había dicho, hasta que me indico un lugar, era un pequeño claro, rodeado de árboles por todas partes, incluyendo un pequeño espacio natural creado por arbustos, donde era un lugar especial para la tienda y estar cubiertas por la espalda, esta vez Fleur había hecho el fuego, cocinamos unas latas de comida que tenía, aprovechamos de limpiarnos, todo esto en silencio, un tanto incómodo para mí, mientras me limpiaba pensaba que solo faltaba un día para año nuevo, me distraje cuando escuche su voz, diciendo que estaba congelada y me quede sentada sola frente a la débil fogata, observe mi mano, aún podía percibir la sensación de la carne siendo atravesada, era lo que menos me gustaba, mientras caminábamos hacia aquí llegue a la conclusión que no me molestaba demasiado verlo, siendo honesta, muy honesta, cuando Fleur mato al primer sujeto, capte algo en su mirada que aún no puedo descifrar, pero había causado no querer dejar de mirarle, algo salvaje tal vez, entonces ese sentimiento aparecía otra vez ¿Estaba bien que lo disfrutara? Todas las costumbres en la que había crecido me decían que no, que estaba horrible, en la línea de lo enfermo. Después de darle una y mil vueltas en mi cabeza decidí que tenía que descansar, entré a la tienda y ahí estaba ella, dándome la espalda, me tumbe detrás de ella tímidamente para no despertarla, me quede observándola un momento y estire mi brazo para acariciar su espalda._

_-Hermione.- Me dijo en voz baja y aleje mi mano._

_Se giró y quedamos frente a frente, entonces se acercó más a mi cuerpo, con su mano alcanzo mi cadera, escabulléndola por debajo de mi camiseta, en la oscuridad podía adivinar que estaba sonriendo, se acercaba más mientras con su mano recorría toda la piel que podía abarcar, entonces comienza a repartir cortos besos cerca de mis labios, incluso recorre mi cuello y yo solo quiero que me bese como es debido, su pierna esta entre las mías, suelto un suspiro cuando siento un poco de presión, muevo mis caderas para acercarme aún más a ella, tomo su cara y la beso con cierta fuerza, nuestras lenguas comienzan una pequeña guerra entre ellas, nos separamos cuando nuestro oxigeno se hizo nulo, cerré los ojos cuando sentí una caricia en mi cara, desde mi sien hasta mis labios, nos reímos y comenzamos otra vez, Fleur se acomoda encima de mí y reparte besos en mi cuello, intercalando unas cuantas pequeñas mordidas, intento pensar unas cosas, pero mi mente se vuelve en blanco casa vez que la siento frotarse contra mí, nuestras manos verdaderamente están por todos lados, la ropa sobra pero la necesitamos, el frio no perdona ni siquiera a los amantes, la vuelvo a besar y una de sus manos se adueña de uno de mis senos, me estremezco y se detiene._

_-¿Q-que haces?- Le pregunto un poco avergonzada por sonar desesperada._

_-Shhhh.- Contesta tapando mi boca, entonces siento un ruido fuera de la tienda que continua por unos, para mí, largos cinco minutos._

_-Debió ser algún animal.- Dice tranquila, ahora se encuentra al lado mío, abrazándome._

_-Esto no debió terminar así.- _

_-El destino, querida.- Se ríe, mientras hace que le devuelva el abrazo. _

_-Que se pudra el destino.- Digo irritada, vuelve a reír con más fuerza y es como música para mis oídos. A medida que la conversación avanza nos va venciendo el sueño, después de todo fue un día largo y nadie sabe que nos espera en la mañana. _


	6. Chapter 6

**bueno, aqui esta el otro capitulo, espero que lo disfruten, de ante mano avisar que añadí otro punto de vista para hacerlo un poco mas entretenido, supongo. Espero que me digan que les pareció la idea o si quieren otros puntos de vistas más. Como siempre, los personajes no me corresponden pero la historia si :) **

_Mientras más corría más largo se hacia el camino, el único camino con el espacio mínimo para que mi cuerpo quepa en él, mi respiración estaba agitada, las ramas me hacían heridas en la cara, los brazos, una opresión se sentía cada vez en mi pecho haciendo dificultosa la tarea de seguir corriendo, siniestros rostros emanaban desde la madera putrefacta, olor a moho y mis pies mojados luchando por avanzar por el hedor toxico del lodo, los músculos de mis piernas estaban empezando a desgarrarse, la noche es pálida con un manto de niebla cubriendo la hierba, una tenue luz se ve al final del camino ¿Estoy muriendo? La verdad es que la oscuridad me persigue y en estos casos, la luz se ve tan salvadora, cálida y segura, utilizando mis últimas fuerzas comienzo a correr más rápido, sobre exigiendo a mi cuerpo, voces que gritan cosas que al mismo tiempo son inaudibles, la luz cada vez se va haciendo mas grande, hasta que llego a un claro, que me hace sufrir una especie de déja vu, por un lado hay un lago, me doy cuenta que no es invierno, el olor de las plantas invaden mis vías respiratorias y las voces van quedando en el pasado, un arbusto se estremece y del escondite se asoma una pierna, una tela color rojo hace el nulo intento de cubrirla, da un paso y voy recorriendo con la mirada desde abajo, lentamente, se trata de un vestido, otro déja vu, me deleitan las caderas de mujer que mis ojos alcanzan a percibir, cuando voy llegando a su pecho esta medio cubierto con un cabello rubio, gotas de sangre caen por él, en las clavículas hay más sangre, mi cerebro pierde el control y el recorrido antes lento se acelera, se rostro cubierto de más sangre lo conozco bien, abre lentamente los ojos cuidadosamente, sus pestañas largas dan paso a unos ojos azules, no como hielo, sino infinitos como el mar, sonríe y mi tranquilidad ya no es la misma, muchos menos estable, mi respiración vuelve a como estaba cuando corría, cierro con fuerza mis ojos y los vuelvo abrir de golpes, jadeando, el " tic – tac" de un reloj se apodera de la escena, de pronto las piernas ya no son las mismas, ni las caderas, ni las clavículas, dando paso a un cabello castaño cubierto de la misma sangre, ya sabía lo que venía, me sentía como una niña indefensa, con el coraje suficiente miro lo que no quería, ahora era mi cara la que estaba empapada de sangre, con una sonrisa ganadora, desafiante, mis ojos podían arrasar con el bosque entero, el brillo del sol hacia que el rojo y el blanco de mi piel resaltaran, digna de un animal mortífero, risas resuenan junto al "tic – tac " la sonrisa se transforma en risa, deformando mi cara y…despierto._

_-Mierda.- Mi respiración esta agitada y estoy sudando frio, mi mano pasa por mi cara comprobando que no había rastro de sangre ahí, miro mis brazos y no hay rasguños ni heridas, mis intentos por seguir revisando mi cuerpo se ven interrumpidos por un brazo que se adueña de mi cintura, mis ojos se abren y siento que quiero alejarme, rogándole a los dioses, intento sacar aquella extremidad que me incomodaba para poder levantarme y es que la verdad lo que menos quería en estos momentos era estar cerca de ella ¿En qué momento logro hipnotizarme tanto? Busco algo para abrigarme mientras revivo todo lo que ha acontecido, su mirada, sus palabras, su aroma, de seguro utiliza algo muy atrayente, ósea, yo vi caer redondito a ese ladrón._

_Salí de la tienda mientras no estaba del todo claro, la revelación se había presentado como sueño ante mí y yo no estaba destinada a convertirme en eso. Voy caminando zigzagueante por la nieve solo cubierta con una manta, mis labios no se pueden mantener quietos por el frio, hasta que algo me derrumba._

_\- ¿Para donde crees que vas?- Me tiene inmovilizada. _

_\- ¿Qué te parece que hago Fleur? Me estoy yendo de aquí.- La mire amenazante. – O ¿Es muy difícil de comprender para ti?- Rematé con una sonrisa un poco superior._

_\- Debo admitir que me tienes un poco confundida Hermione, ya que ayer por la noche…- Me mira mientras pasa uno de sus dedos de mi cuello para abajo. – Lo que menos querías era separarte de mí.- Maldita._

_\- Tu más que nadie sabe que las cosas pueden cambiar Fleur…Delacour ya no es tu apellido ¿Verdad?- Respondí tajante, en su expresión se notó que había tocado un poco de su fibra. – Podrías corregirme si me equivoco señora…-_

_-¡Callate!- Me mira seriamente. – ¿Cómo rayos lo supiste?-_

_\- A decir verdad fue bastante fácil.- _

_Fleur se quedó observándome un poco más y podría jurar que vi una diminuta sonrisa aunque de igual manera no me conformaba con el camino que tomaba todo._

_\- Entonces, necesito irme de aquí.- Dije_

_\- Es una lástima señorita Granger, a pesar de todos los sucesos no debió usted olvidar que siempre fue un secuestro.- No necesitaba ser tan formal para recordarme que estoy aquí en contra de mi voluntad. – Y si soy un poco más sincera, tienes dotes naturales para la batalla y debo aprovecharlos, sin duda tienes un gran potencia de asesina.- Ahí está lo que no quería escuchar, gire mi rostro, no soportaba más su presencia y menos encima de mí. _

_Después de un largo tiempo, ya estábamos preparando las cosas para irnos, como había terminado todo, donde, claramente yo quedaba como víctima, cosa que me incomodaba, no había que esperar mucho para que Harry y Ron me busquen, probablemente ya lo estén haciendo, además de tener mis propios planes de escape. Por primera vez caminamos a la par, Fleur va atenta a todo, yo por mi parte tengo algunas ideas. _

_P.V Harry._

_\- No puede ser que llevemos días sin saber nada aún de su rastro.- Grito por milésima vez Ron, lo único valioso que tenemos es una idea de con quien se encuentra ¡Rayos Hermione! Donde estas._

_\- ¿Has conseguido algo Ginny?- Le pregunte, solo teníamos que encontrar una mísera pista, al menos ya sabemos a qué se dedicaba, gracias a Ginny conseguimos localizar algunos de sus clientes y Ron servía para propinarles golpizas si no querían hablar._

_\- No puedo creer que esto pasara.- Dijo Ginny con notoria tristeza en su voz, la entendía, cuando Ron volvió de Francia sin Hermione y contando esa historia, no pude evitar culparlo de algún modo, pero no se lo diría en voz alta, al final, solo Fleur tenía esa culpa. – No entiendo que quiere de ella, solo la vimos unas cuantas veces ¿Verdad?-_

_\- Me gustaría saber eso también.- Ginny tenía razón, quizás si supiéramos el motivo para llevársela seria todo menos complicado, pero no nos vamos a rendir, al menos yo no, aunque pensé que todas estas aventuras habían terminado, necesito a mi amiga, no, hermana de vuelta. _

_\- Cuando la vea la matare.- _

_\- O te quedaras embobado otra vez, Ron.- Devolvió Ginny y sonreímos, de algo había que vivir. _

_P.V Hermione_

_Levábamos bastante caminando sin descanso, mientras iba pensando en cómo escapar, hasta que se detuvo. _

_\- Vamos a buscar comida.- Dijo, En un microsegundo divise una piedra tan grande que debía tomarla con mis dos manos ¿Podría hacerlo? ¿Tenía las agallas? Este sí que era momento de evaluar las cosas, una buena porción de mí, en verdad que no quería hacerle daño, pero otra no quería seguir con lo que se venía, en un futuro podrían llamarme exagerada y hasta cobarde, pero nada de eso iba a sacar la vida que tenía en mis manos, nada de eso iba a sacar el placer que sentí al verla entonces ¿Qué mejor que alejarse? Decidida me iba acercando sigilosamente a la piedra, mientras Fleur estaba agachada escarbando entre la nieve a ver si encontraba algo, cuando llegue hasta la roca la tome y empecé el camino silencioso hacia su cuerpo, seguía agachada, levante la roca sobre mi cabeza._

_\- Hazlo.- Escuche, mis brazos flaquearon, no podía ser._

_-¿Qué?- pregunte con voz de estúpida._

_\- Hazlo, es la única forma en la que podrás irte.- Seguía sin mirarme, esto es ridículo. _

_-Podrías…- No me dejo hablar, se nos está haciendo costumbre._

_\- ¡No! De otra manera no habría forma de que te deje ir.- Vaya._

_Cerré mis ojos y le lance el golpe, me arrepentí al instante que vi su cuerpo ahí, sin moverse, digno de una hermosa pintura trágica, un poco de sangre caía en la nieve, goteando, me quede observándola un poco más, cayendo en cuenta que eso era lo mismo en lo que no quería caer ¿Alguien puede adivinar tu naturaleza? Entonces corrí, corrí de la verdad, corrí de su verdad y de mi condena, muchas cosas se abrían paso por mi mente en una epifanía inexplicable que al mismo tiempo podían ser entendidas. Otra vez esa sensación de mis piernas luchando por dar cada paso, perdí la noción del tiempo, quizás debí hacer comido antes, sacudo mi cabeza, ese pensamiento estuvo fuera de lugar._

_La tarde ya estaba rojiza, no había encontrado nada para comer y caminaba sin rumbo fijo, solo necesitaba encontrar un lugar no tan frio para poder dormir y hacer fuego, mi estómago pedía a gritos algo, a lo lejos veo un tronco gigante caído y una idea llego a mi cabeza, si me escondía dentro de ese tronco y lograba hacer fuego a cada lado de los orificios era casi seguro que iba a sobrevivir a la helada de la noche, con eso apreté el paso hacia el tronco y comencé con la tarea de hacer las fogatas con cuidado de no tenerlas muy cerca para no tener una muerte digna de bruja. Tenía mis piernas abrazadas, temblando de frio agradecí que al menos sirviera un poco la idea, se me estaba haciendo imposible conciliar el sueño y por segunda vez en el bosque, tenía miedo de lo que podía pasar mañana._


End file.
